


Orgins- Villain Lance

by Who_Cares_Anyway



Series: Vilian Lance [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares_Anyway/pseuds/Who_Cares_Anyway
Summary: How Lance becomes the new Villain of Voltron





	1. Villan Lance

It was a normal every day for Lance. It was the same thing as always. Wake up, do the morning facial, eat space goo for breakfast, do some lame team bonding training or torture for Lance. Then it would be lunch, some more space goo or some space cookies that almost taste like home back on Earth that Hunk would slave over the kitchen stove for. I would be some more bonding training that Allura would make the Voltron team would go through, more torture again and then it would be free time. Lance would do another facial and listen to some space music with a radio and headphones he got at the space mall, Keith would do some more training with Shiro, Pidge and Hunk would be doing some wild experiments and Allura, and Coran would be doing some weird things that no one would really understand. Lance felt alone for most of the time, being up here in space. He only had Blue to talk to, and sometimes Hunk if he wasn't busy. Lance felt alone when doing missions. He was always left behind in the castle or left alone on a planet because the team forgot about him.  
This would be the last time for a while that the team would leave Lance behind and would forget about him.  
This is how Lance became the new Villian and the new enemy of Voltron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes missing- What the team finds is what they least expected

"All right, team, you know what you are doing?" Shiro's voice cracked over the speakers of the helmets. Pidges voice came through the intercom next,  
"Yep, Shiro. Go in and out." Hunk's laugh was heard over the intercom, and you heard Keith groan.  
The only voice that you didn't hear was Lance. It was odd for Lance to be quiet. Lance wasn't ordinarily quiet, he was usually cracking a joke, or making up a cheesy pick-up line that would make everyone groan.  
"Lance? Buddy you still there?" Hunk's voice cracked over the intercom.  
"Oh yeah, I'm still here." Lance's quiet voice came through the intercom, and it was followed by silence. No one thought to say something after what Lance said. Shiro broke the silence,  
"Okay guys, so we are nearing the Planet X."  
The space near the Planet looked dark, like in a sci-fi movie type of dark. As the loins neared the Planet, they too felt uncomfortable and so did the team. It was eerie, and it didn't feel right, to say. As the loins landed on the Planet, and the team opened up the doors to step on the Planet, they were greeted by cold and unwelcoming air.  
"The air is breathable guys, we can take off our helmets," Pidge spoke through her helmet, to the rest of the team. Lance was the last getting out of Blue, and he slowly walked up to the group. No one noticed him, walking up to the group, and they continued to have their chatter among themselves.  
As they took off their helmets and they took in the first breathe, even the oxygen was cold. It was bitter and freezing, but still, it was breathable. It was better than not having breathable air than nothing. Shiro stood in front of the team as he was front and centre of them and he spoke in a low tone, forcing the rest of the team to move closer,  
"All right guys, we all know what we are doing?" Everyone nods.  
"Good so we are going to the base, that isn't far from here, so we can walk to the base, and we need to find as much information as we can. Pidge and Hunk, go together and find the information base, and get all the data you can collect. Keith, you are coming with me, and we are going to clear a path for Hunk and Pidge. Lance find as many captures you can find and bring them back here. Wait for everyone else to come back and then we can leave Planet X. Everyone got that?" Everyone silently nodded again. "Good, now split up and let's go. We don't know what's in there or what type of defences they have. Please be careful and communicate through the intercoms on your suits that Pidge installed recently." Pidge smiles as her name got mentioned and everyone but Lance turned to her and congratulated her for making the new intercoms. No one noticed Lance's behaviour and quickly disregarded his quietness from his loud and outbursting behaviour.  
The team all split up into their groups or by themselves, as Lance was by himself and they quickly and quietly moved to the base.  
The base itself was simple. It was quite large, and it was mainly made out of this type of steel that no one has seen before. It looked like wood, but when Hunk tried to barge into it, it was like steel. It was genius, from the alien or the thing that created it, Pidge muttered to herself as she was taking photos of the base before them. While team Punk was at the front of the base, Keith and Shiro were at the back of the base. They were trying to find a way through the base, which was easy despite having a bright structure to it. As soon as Keith and Shiro got to the back of the base, they found a door. It was a dull and straightforward door. It was hard to see from far away, but as soon as you got up close to the door, they could easily see the door. Keith and Shiro looked at each other and shrugged. It was a door, it didn't look like a trap, but the pair were ready for anything. They opened the door and walked in. They only took a couple of steps, in case the door was a trap and the enemy were going to pop out of nowhere, but nothing happened. It was an empty hallway, with lots of entries. Shiro and Keith looked at each other again, with concerned looks.  
Lance, on the other hand, went on the side like the rest of the team took all other accesses. Once again, there was a door. Lance was surprised by himself. It was just a door, that was in the middle of the base. It was like almost it was set up. Lance carefully stepped through the door himself. It was quiet…too quiet.  
Team Punk got through a door after Hunk tried to get through the front of the base, in different ways but Pidge' conventionally found a door' which Hunk claims that Pidge had found the door the whole time and Pidge just waited to see if Hunk found the door. Pidge muttered an insult under her breathe as they made their way through the door. It was another hallway that was empty. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, with concern running through their minds.  
"Hey, guys?" Hunk's nervous voice cracked through the intercoms. "Is anybody else getting an empty hallway with lots of doors like every horror movie ever?"   
"Yeah man, I'm getting the same vibe over here too." Keith's voice spoke through the intercom. No one heard from Lance's side.  
"Lance?" Shiro called through his intercom, worry lacing his words and there was no response still.  
"I think he's just flirting with some alien chick that he found," Pidge spoke through her intercom. Everybody silently agreed with each other and continued with what they were assigned.  
Pidge and Hunk went through the first door and found nothing. They went through the second door and once again, found nothing. They went through the third door and found a weird creature locked up in a cage. It was a cage that kept the creature inside through some power. The creature looked cute…it was a smaller creature with massive bright blue eyes, like the ocean. It had long floppy ears- just like a dog from Earth. However, one feature it completes differed from the dogs on Earth, it had no paws, or legs or arms…it was just a body. The dog creature was afloat, being held up by some magic. Pidge scanned the creature.  
"I wouldn't touch the dog, creature I would say Hunk." Hunk whined and turned to Pidge.  
"Why not Pidge? It looks so cute and adorable…" Pidge sighed softly and fixed her rather large and round glasses.  
"Hunk, the creature is a danger. It may not have a body, but it will suck you up. Kind of like Kirby…but this Kirby- if it feels threatened, it will spit this fluid that will attach to your skin and burn your skin from the inside out very slowly- "  
"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" Hunk clasped his hands over his ears. Pidge shook her head, and Hunk and Pidge went down to the third door…  
Shiro and Keith, similar to Pidge and Hunk, found just empty rooms while searching through the first and second doors and when they got to the third door, they found a surprise to say the least. There were creatures, aliens, of all different types, just standing, huddling together in handcuffs. Shiro looked at Keith, and Shiro carefully walked forward to the creatures. As Shiro neared to the creatures. One of the creatures noticed Shiro's presence and let out a deafening shrill sound and then the other creatures started to follow to make that piercing sound. Keith grabbed Shiro, and they quickly shut the door. They both looked at each other, shock on both of their faces.  
"You can still hear, right?" Keith asked. Shiro nodded,  
"Yeah, just barely. I can still hear the ringing in my ears. I wonder what those creatures were." Shiro asked no one in particular.  
"I don't know what those creatures are, but I do not want to go back in there and ask them." Shiro chuckled softly.  
"Nor do I personally. I want to keep my eardrums in place, and I do not want to become deaf until I'm old and grey…" Keith snickered.  
"But Shiro- I thought you were already old and grey." Shiro glared at Keith.  
"Not funny Keith."  
"It is to me, though!" Keith snickered again, and they started to walk down the hallway, and they started to go through the 4th door when they heard Lance's panicked voice over their intercoms.  
"Guys- you need to come here I am. I found massive a-a database with the Glara in it-" And Lance's voice broke off. There was static and nothing else.  
"Lance?" Pidge's voice comes over the intercom. "Guys, are you there?" Keith and Shiro looked at each other again. Keith's hand was just on their third door.  
"Yeah, we are here, together. Are you still with Hunk?" Shiro asked. Hunk replied,  
"Yeah, man. We are still here together. Did you hear what Lance said about the glara database?"  
"Loud and clear Hunk. Pidge can you see where Lance is and send his location to us?" Keith asked through his intercom, taking his hand off the doorknob.  
"Already on it. Lance's location should be sending now…" Pidge replied to Keith, and the two males heard a tiny beep. Lance's location appeared on a mini screen when they both lifted their left arms. A small blue dot was on display, blinking. It was only a couple of doors down …that's weird. It seemed that Lance was further away….and Pidge and Hunk were only on that third door where Keith was standing. Keith opened the door, and Pidge and Hunk were standing at the edge of the room, which was connected to that room.  
"Pidge! Hunk!" Shiro called out, and both Pidge's and Hunks turned. Hunk ran at full speed towards Keith and Hunk quickly, and tightly around Keith. Pidge quickly followed behind Hunk.  
"H-Hunk- let-go-of-me-buddy-"Keith spoke through tighten breathes. Hunk let go of Keith and sighed happily.  
"It's so good to see you again, Keith. I missed you so much-"  
"Hunk I was gone for like 5 minutes."  
"All right, guys- knock it off. We need to get Lance. He is more important than this moment in time." Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. Pidge knew that Shiro was stressed, and Hunk and Keith knew that too. Shiro only ran his fingers through his hair only when he is extremely stressed to the point of breaking.  
"Okay guys, we got Lance's suits location. Let's hope that he didn't take it off-"  
"We get it Pidge. We don't need to hear anymore. Just let's go get Lance." Keith cut off Pidge and started to walk towards Lance's location, leading everyone. Pidge muttered what she was going to say under her breath, and sadly, Hunk heard Pidge, and he was disgusted.  
"Let's hope that Lance is in one piece," Shiro muttered to himself as he was waking behind Keith, and Shiro kept turning around to make sure that no one was following them or watching them as they were making their way to Lance. Which when they open this door, they are not going to find what Pidge expected, nor Keith or anyone expected to see Lance. Much rather, when they reached the door, and they opened it. It was like what Lance explained. The room glowed a deep purple mixed with red. There was a massive computer base with no Glara insight, but there are Glara symbols all over the database. It was the biggest ever database that Pidge has laid eyes on. It has massive four screens with all of the Glara symbol on it. All the four screens have massive keyboards with purple lights flashing between the consoles. Massive monitors are sitting beside the screens, and they were 10x times bigger than Pidge ever imagined! Pidge started to sprint forward to the computers, but Shiro quickly grabbed Pidge.  
"Pidge- remember. We are finding Lance, and then you can grab all the data all you want. However, until then, we need to find Lance." Pidge crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. Keith stayed silent, looking around the place.  
"Whoa-this place is massive…." Hunk looked around himself, and he found the place interesting. It was the same types of rooms that they were in, but it was way bigger. It was way larger in the width of the room, and the amount of space in this room could fit all of the loins and still have a little bit more room to spare.  
"Guys. We need to stick together. We don't know where we are looking for Lance. All we know is that he is in this room…somewhere."  
"Lance?" Hunk called out, and they moved away from the doorway frame and slowly stepped into the room.  
"looking for your blue paladin" A voice echoed throughout the room and chills were sent down the team's spine. Lance's suit was chucked from the darkened space of the room.  
"Who are you?" Keith shouted, and the voice chuckled.  
"I am Haggar, and I am making your so-called 'Lance', my new champion."


End file.
